Fuckin perfect
by Aislinn Massi
Summary: Songfic One-Shot inspirdo en la cancion "F**kin Perfect" de Pink Edward & Bella


Gracias a mi beta Karla Cruzado por ayudarme en todo esto :D

Llegue corriendo a mi camioneta, lo más rápido que mis torpes pies podían, sin contar el gran estorbo que eran los lagrimones que derramaba una vez más debido a lo que hicieron, me lo habían dicho de nuevo, esta escuela definitivamente era mi infierno, hecho total y completamente a mi medida, pase de largo por Alice y Jasper que me gritaron desesperados "Bella vuelve aquí!" pero yo no estaba de humor para sus tontos consuelos, solo quería llegar a mi casa, específicamente a mi cama, a llorar como la boba que soy cada vez que me decían ese tipo de comentarios hirientes, este día había sido Lauren Mallory, al principio del almuerzo, gritándolo a todo pulmón, diciendo que por mi cuerpo poca cosa y mi 'simpleza' debería aceptar el revolcón que Mike había ofrecido, no específicamente con esas palabras, pero él lo había sugerido, diciendo que sus padres habían salido de viaje y la casa estaría sola hasta mañana por la noche, que si no estaba dispuesta a hacerle compañía, el muy maldito me había echado una encerrona al hacerme su 'proposición' de la que salí solo pudiéndole dar una patada en sus joyitas, estaba más que harta del acosamiento de Mike y el no entendía un no como respuesta a todas sus 'invitaciones', pero claro, ese pequeño asunto no podía quedar entre los dos, había que decirle a todo el instituto para que mayor cantidad de gente se riera de las bromas que me hacían, mas personas me señalaran con el dedo y murmuraran, o más bien para que hablaran más de lo normal de lo estúpida que soy, y claro, como no, yo bajaba la cabeza para ocultar mis lagrimas y me iba a paso veloz, intentando no oírlos, intentando pensar que hablaban de otra persona, pensando que no eran para mi todos esos insultos y palabras hirientes que por más que repitieran una y otra vez seguían doliendo como la primera vez, sin siquiera pensarlo, me sujete la muñeca izquierda, tenía una "P" que quería decir perfecta, me la habían hecho con una pequeña navaja, Tanya y Lauren, diciendo que eso me recordaría que yo jamás seria perfecta, realmente había sido patético, mientras lloraba, recordaba muy bien ese día, fue Tanya Denali, la que había hecho que se me cayeran mis libros, y de paso yo, me dolió mucho, físicamente, pero no fue comparado con el dolor emocional al oír que me gritaba "Eres tan torpe Swan, ni siquiera puedes dar dos pasos sin caerte, a ver si en uno de esos golpes se te termina de desfigurar la cara y decides nunca más volver a aparecerte por aquí" ante eso, todos rieron mientras yo lloraba en silencio y recogía todas mis cosas, manchando libros y cuadernos de gruesas lagrimas, ese día, él también había venido, solo que no como las últimas veces, enredo el brazo en la cintura de Tanya y después de unos comentarios hirientes, todos dirigidos a mi persona, se siguió riendo, hiriéndome cada vez más profundo, si, ese era Edward Cullen, el sueño de cualquiera, mi amor secreto y el hombre que hacía que sus insultos quedasen grabados en mi pecho.

Salí de ahí como pude, intentando mantener la poca dignidad que me quedaba, recordando su mirada fría y despectiva, esos ojos verdes hasta lo imposible. Mirándome como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo entero, pero ellas me habían abordado en el baño, tomándome por la fuerza y amordazándome para que no se oyeran mis gritos, fue realmente doloroso, pero solo llore en silencio mientras oía sus risitas e insultos

**Made a wrong turn, once or twice**

**Dug my way out, blood and fire**

**Bad decisions, that's alright**

**Welcome to my silly life**

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**

**Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down**

**Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated**

**Look, I'm still around**

_(Tome el camino equivocado alguna que otra vez,_

_Conseguí salir, sangre y fuego,_

_Malas decisiones, está bien._

_Bienvenido a mi tonta vida,_

_Maltratada, fuera de lugar, incomprendida,_

_La señorita "De ninguna manera, todo está bien",_

_ello no me paró,_

_Malinterpretada, siempre de segundas suposiciones, infravalorada,_

_Mírame, todavía estoy por aquí)_

Ese día, saliendo de ese odioso pasillo choque con Emmett, hermano de Alice y del amor de mi vida, él si era mi amigo, sin decir ni una sola palabra me abrazo fuertemente mientras mis sollozos se volvían más fuertes, le oí murmurar algo como "ese maldito idiota me las pagara" y luego me pregunto que quien había sido en esa ocasión, intente calmarme y con mucha dificultad logre decirle "Tanya y… él" no hacía falta especificar quien era él, ese día me dejo con Alice y Rosalie, mis verdaderas amigas, ellas me consolaron, y afortunadamente no vieron la reciente herida, llevaba un suéter grueso que impedía que se viera la sangre y la cicatriz que se iba formando poco a poco, hasta que no les asegure que no me pasaría nada si volví a clases, no me dejaron ir, tenia biología con Edward, con la cabeza baja entre a case, y me lo encontré en la mesa que compartíamos, me aleje lo mas que pude, él no desaprovechaba esa oportunidad para seguir con los insultos que su novia me regalaba, pero lo que me sorprendió un poco, fue encontrarlo con el labio partido, un poco de sangre seca en este y el ojo volviéndose morado, pensé que quizás se había golpeado con algo, aunque tenía muchísimas ganas de consolarlo y aliviar su dolor, aunque él me despreciara, a fin de cuentas, era el tipo que me 'traía loca', ignore esas estúpidas sensaciones y me concentre en mi libreta, que ni siquiera tenía abierta, pero al sentir un ligero toque en mi hombro, voltee despacio, hice un ruidito con la garganta, para dar a entender que tenía mi atención, todavía estaba dolida por lo que me había dicho, pero al ver su precioso par de esmeraldas, me sorprendió encontrar dolor y arrepentimiento en vez de indiferencia y superioridad.

Ese día, me pidió disculpas, por todo lo que había hecho, y yo como la gran tonta que fui, las acepte sin dudarlo, de eso ya ha pasado un año , y sorpresivamente no fue una trampa, al parecer después de todo si se sentía arrepentido, pero lo que lo hizo entrar en razón fue la golpiza que le había metido Emmett y los insultos dados hacia él, hacia poco tiempo me había revelado que fue por él que se disculpo, pero que se sintió como una mierda al darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, que Emmett solo le había abierto los ojos , y que gracias a Dios lo había hecho, me sentí bien después de eso, pero por el contrario para los demás, eso fue tomado como una traición, y sus insultos y humillaciones hacia mí, aumentaron, ahora Edward me defendía, pero eso no ayudaba de mucho, la cicatriz en forma de "P" que tenia me hacía pensar que si fuese como ellas, así de falsa e idiota, me dejarían en paz, que si fuera a sus ojos "perfecta" ya no sería más la "torpe, estúpida y poca cosa Swan", solo seria "Swan" , claro que no funciono, y se rieron de mí, me humillaron hasta el cansancio, y las lagrimas parecía que jamás abandonarían mis ojos, todo fue un completo fracaso y me sentía peor que al principio.

Volví al presente, y me di cuenta que todos se habían enterado que una vez mas había rechazado a Mike, eso lo corrobore al llegar al almuerzo con tan solo una manzana en la mano y sin siquiera poderme sentar Lauren me intercepto y me gritó, entre otras hirientes cosas, que si alguna vez quería dejar ser virgen aceptara la proposición de Mike, y que si quería que alguien más me volteara a ver, debería pensar seriamente en cuanto relleno ponerme, o ponerme unos implantes en última instancia, usar pupilentes* y teñirme el cabello, todo eso y más mirándome como si fuera la mismísima mierda del zapato, con una sonrisa engreída y la barbilla alzada, no quiero ni si quiera recordar que mas me dijo, suficientemente mal estaba como para añadirle sal y limón a mis heridas, y es que teniendo mis diecisiete años y teniendo la autoestima tan baja como siempre y nada de amor propio, ella destruía a diario lo poco que habían logrado hacer Alice y Rose antes de que la ultima se fuera a la universidad, Alice había tenido que trabajar muchísimo más en mí, me habían roto el corazón infinidad de veces (todas esas veces, la misma persona, Edward), y yo no me sentía capaz de salir adelante por mí misma, alguien haya arriba se apiado de mi y la puso en mi camino, trayendo a mi amigo Jasper felicidad y a mí algo de autoestima que ella había logrado sacar de quien sabe dónde, pero dentro de mí.

**Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel**

**Like you're less than fuckin' perfect**

**Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing**

**You're fuckin' perfect to me!**

(_Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, jamás sientas_

_que eres menos que jodidamente perfecta._

_Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, Si alguna vez sientes que no eres nada,_

_¡Eres jodidamente perfecta para mí!)_

Llegue al estacionamiento, llorando sin cesar, los únicos que me podían detener eran Edward, Alice y Jasper, pero había logrado escabullirme y llegar a mi monovolumen, no entendía porque si el rechazado era Mike me seguían insultando a mí, pero así era, metí la llave en el contacto de mi camioneta, mi rostro estaba completamente mojado, mas que nada por las lagrimas, pero también por la lluvia incesante que había en Forks, intente gruñir cuando la camioneta no encendió, pero estaba tan dolida que ni eso era capaz de lograr, resignada y algo enojada con mi cacharro. Salí del auto azotando la puerta y deslizándome por la misma hasta llegar al suelo y apoyar la frente en mis rodillas, dejando que la lluvia me empapara, y lo oí.

"¡Bella!" no necesitaba voltear, sabía que era él, tenía un extraño don para encontrarme siempre que intentaba escabullirme de todo y todos, llego a mi lado y a abrazo poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho y susurrando contra mi pelo "Bella, cielo, shh, tranquila" no lo pude evitar y solté en un fuerte llanto descontrolado, mientras me agarraba de su camisa y la manchaba de lagrimas, a la vez que la lluvia nos empapaba y preguntaba "¿Por qué yo?", él solo me atrajo más hacia sí y me acariciaba la espalda, dejando suaves besos en mi coronilla, susurrando tontos consuelos, intentando hacerme sentir mejor, nos quedamos así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que deje de llorar, pregunte débilmente si podía llevarme a mi casa explicándole que mi cacharro no quiso vivir más, él solo asintió y se levanto, ayudándome en el proceso, pero mis piernas estaban adormiladas y débiles, amenace con caerme en cuanto di un paso, pero claro, él con sus rápidos reflejos, me atrapo antes de que me estampara en el suelo, me tomo en brazos, pasando uno de estos por debajo de mis rodillas y el otro por mi espalda, yo solo pude agarrarme de su cuello y pensar que por lo menos para él, yo era importante, aunque fuese un poco, pero lo era, llegamos a su reluciente volvo plateado sin decir palabra alguna, al estar ambos en el interior me di cuenta que solo llevaba una camiseta azul celeste sin su habitual chaqueta de cuero negra

"¿Tu chaqueta?" pregunte tontamente y con voz débil y pastosa

"Alguien mas la trae" me dijo ¿divertido? Y me miro cuando estábamos esperando que un semáforo se pusiera en verde, con su sonrisa torcida, baje la vista para enterarme que era lo que lo divertía tanto, encontré a mi misma con su chaqueta en mis hombros, no me había dado cuenta de que me la había puesto y me sorprendí, comencé a quitármela, él debía tener frio y yo no debería traerla, pero él detuvo mis movimiento poniendo su mano en mi hombro y negando con la cabeza

"No quiero que te resfríes" explico sonriendo a penas

**You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong**

**Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead**

**So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!**

**Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game**

**It's enough! I've done all I can think of**

**Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same**

_(Eres tan humilde, cuando hablas sobre ti mismo,_

_Estabas equivocado,_

_Cambia las voces de tu cabeza, hazlas como tú en vez de eso._

_Tan complicado, parece feliz, ¡lo conseguirás!_

_Tan lleno de odio..Un juego tan cansado,_

_¡Es suficiente! He hecho todo lo que podía,_

_Perseguido mis demonios, y te he visto hacer lo mismo.)_

Llegamos a mi casa más rápido de lo que lo habría hecho en mi propio carro, me ordenó darme un ducha caliente y quitarme toda la ropa mojada, me sonroje al darme cuenta de que se preocupaba por mí una vez más, me dio un beso en la frente y me insto a obedecerlo, me fui directamente al cuarto de baño, tomando un cambio de ropa y abriendo la llave de la ducha, me quite la ropa mojada y la deje regada por el piso, hasta mi ropa interior estaba mojada, claro, después de pasar quien sabe cuánto tiempo en el estacionamiento llorando y abrazada a Edward, no era para menos, después de bañarme y quedarme un rato jugando bajo el agua caliente, vi la marca en mi muñeca, pase los dedos por ella y me regañe a mi misma otra vez, por haber hecho esa estupidez, ahora siempre debía llevar muñequeras, para que nade se diera cuenta, nadie sabía de eso, solo yo, Lauren y Tanya, me di lastima de mi misma una vez mas

**Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel**

**Like you're less than fuckin' perfect**

**Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing**

**You're fuckin' perfect to me**

_(Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, jamás sientas_

_que eres menos que jodidamente perfecta._

_Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, Si alguna vez sientes que no eres nada,_

_¡Eres jodidamente perfecta para mí!)_

Salí del baño, ya vestida y con el cabello húmedo goteando en mi espalda, no me puse muñequera alguna, iba a estar yo sola, pero me sorprendió encontrar a Edward, sentado en mi cama, con su móvil entre sus manos, jugueteando con el caro aparato, me sobresalte y le pregunte que hacia allí, yo lo pensaba en su casa o en el instituto, él se acerco y me tomo de las manos, acariciando el dorso de la derecha y la muñeca de la izquierda

"Bella, cielo, yo quería…" no me entere de que era lo que Edward quería, pues se topo con la cicatriz, y dejo de mirarme los ojos, para mirar la prueba de mi debilidad y de lo tonta que puedo ser "¿Qué es esto?" pregunto horrorizado

"Na-nada" tartamudee a la vez que me soltaba de su agarre y me tapaba la letra

"Bella…" su tono de voz no admitía replica, me rendí y con la cabeza baja le tendí la mano, con la palma hacia arriba

"¿Quien te hizo esto?" se notaba realmente molesto, si le decía la verdad todo iría peor para mi

"¿Yo?" sonó mas como pregunta, nunca se me había dado bien eso de mentir

"Isabella…" me atreví a mirar sus ojos y estaban llenos de furia

"Tanya y Lauren" dije bajo mi respiración, esperando que no me oyera, pero como mi suerte es bien perra, si lo hizo

"Esas perras malditas" pensé que se enojaría conmigo también pero solo respiro profundamente varias veces y se llevo la cicatriz a su boca, dando pequeños besos de mariposa sobre ella

"¿Cuándo?" volvió a preguntar

"E-el día qu-que te di-disculpaste conmigo" conseguí decir tartamudeando

"Lo siento tanto pequeña" me abrazo fuertemente, como queriendo que su cuerpo cubriese el mío, esconderme en él.

"No importa" trate de arreglarlo

"Claro que importa Bella, dañaron tu linda piel, tu perfecta hermosura, mi niña" no me soltó y comenzó a dejar besos en mi coronilla

**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear**

**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**

**So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time**

**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**

**They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair**

**Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time**

**Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**

_(El mundo entero está asustado así que me tragaré el miedo, lo único que debería beber es una fría y helada cerveza._

_De forma tan guay, lo intentamos, intentamos, intentamos, pero lo intentamos demasiado, y es una pérdida de tiempo._

_Ya basta de buscar críticas, porque están por todos lados._

_No les gustan mis vaqueros, ni mi pelo, nos intercambiamos, y lo hacemos_ _continuamente. ¿Por que lo hacemos? ¿Por que lo hago?)_

Me paralice al oír sus palabras y pensé que mi subconsciente quería jugar con mis sentimientos una vez más, así que me separe de él, pero me sorprendió que me mirara con una ternura infinita y acariciara mi mejilla con su pulgar

"Te quiero Bella" claro, como amigos pensé

"Yo t-también Edward, eres mi m-mejor amigo" aclare ese punto, no quería ilusionare falsamente, él ya había roto mi corazón en varias ocasiones

"No Bella, yo no te quiero así, yo te amo, como nunca pensé que podía amar, mi pequeña, me preocupas, me quita el sueño pensar todo el sufrimiento que te di y el que los demás te dan, juro que nunca me arrepentiré de nada tanto como lo hago de haber sido así contigo, me destroza verte llorar, cada vez que Alice me dice que algo paso, cada vez que te veo salir corriendo para llorar en paz, quiero aliviar tu sufrimiento Bella, y quiero hacerlo juntos, por favor acéptame y si no lo quieres así por lo menos déjame seguir siendo tu amigo, me mataría no poder estar contigo nunca más y la verdad es que…"

"Dime que no es una broma por favor" lo interrumpí, no podría aguantar que todo eso fuera una mentira y que después se volviera a ir.

"Juro Bella, te juro que es lo mas verdadero que he dicho en años" me volvió a mirar con esa ternura infinita.

"Y-yo t-también t-te am-amo Edward" sonrió al oír esas palabras y me beso, me regalo mi primer beso, el beso más tierno que jamás pude haber imaginado, fue cuidadoso y dulce, acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares, puse mis temblorosos brazos alrededor de su cuello y juguetee con su cabello como tantas veces pensé hacerlo, mientras él seguía ocupado de mis labios, no intento profundizarlo, lo que lo hizo aun más tierno y dulce, se separo despacio y me miro fijamente, sonriendo

"¿Quieres ser mi novia Bella? Me pareció un poco tonta la pregunta después del beso que nos habíamos dado, pero si él quería oírlo, lo oiría

"Claro que si" murmure, bajando la mirada "pero de seguro tu no querrás a una novia patética, tonta, y a la que humillen siempre" solté mis manos de atrás de su cuello e intente alejarme, dándome cuenta de la cruda realidad.

Él no me dejo ir, me abrazo, uniendo sus manos por detrás de mi cintura, en mi espalda baja

"Escúchame bien Bella, yo mismo me asegurare de que todos se callen, que deje en paz a la hermosa chica que tengo por novia y de que tú seas feliz, lo prometo" estaba serio, dándole a su promesa credibilidad

"Yo no soy hermosa" susurre

"No, no lo eres, eres perfecta, jodidamente perfecta" sin más volvió a unir nuestros labios dándome otro dulce y tierno beso, lleno de preocupación por mí, de amor hacia mí y una ternura infinita

**Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!**

**Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel**

**Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect**

**Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**You're perfect, you're perfect!**

**Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing**

**You're fuckin' perfect to me...**

_(Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, jamás sientas que eres menos que jodidamente perfecta. Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, Si alguna vez sientes que no eres nada, ¡Eres jodidamente perfecta para mí! Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, jamás sientas que eres menos que jodidamente perfecta. Preciosa, preciosa, por favor, Si alguna vez sientes que no eres nada, ¡Eres jodidamente perfecta para mí!)_


End file.
